


守夜

by RENIEGO



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENIEGO/pseuds/RENIEGO
Summary: 2020-05-27
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker





	守夜

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-05-27

一定曾有过那样的时刻。库赞模模糊糊地想到，好像下了雨，又好像没有，他不记得了。皮肤上有一种挥之不去的粘腻感，热气缓慢地向上蒸腾，几乎扭曲了他们的视线。大海近在眼前，广阔无垠，丝绸般包裹着遥远的地平。信天翁在高天上滑翔，巨大的白色羽翼缩得小而尖锐，深黑的边缘将天幕轻轻地划开。阳光照射下来，让整面大海变得闪闪发亮，犹如一个永不破灭的诺言。

那时就像现在一样，感官仿佛在离他而去，但并没有将他抛弃。脚下的滩涂些微地干裂开来，踩上去比软泥坚实，又比岩石虚弱。到了傍晚海水上涨的时候，同样的地点或许就不能再托举起他了。一只手的触感，在他的手里，于是他合拢了掌心。

然而，彼时的感觉不过是记忆，一种有迹可循的幻象。库赞醒来，疑心手中仍有可供抓握的东西，只看到一些暗淡的水滴，在他将手抬起时无知无觉地淌了下去。

下雨了。他想。运气不好。希望地板没有被泡坏，如果真的坏了，希望房东不要来找我的麻烦。

他起身去关窗户，滂沱的夜雨就像泪水，打湿了他的脸和一部分上衣。随着窗户“啪”一声阖上，灌进屋里的狂风立刻停止了，原本鼓胀如船帆的窗帘垂下来，水滴顺着布料落到地上。在库赞四处寻找几条毛巾时，雷声仍在远处隆隆响起，闪电偶尔点亮夜空，把白昼变成了时隐时现的幽灵。

收拾好一切之后，库赞完全失去了睡意。这跟他白天总要小憩的习惯也不无关系，他不打算责怪这场暴雨。地板还不算一团糟，柜子里还有酒，就没什么可抱怨的。他去取了酒，在手心里冻住了瓶壁。

有一段时间他严格禁酒，因为医生这么说了。取而代之的是止痛剂，他会看到眼前的物体逐渐变得鲜亮而湿润，后来开始轻微地变形。不过没有发生更严重的情况，他就把它当成了一些奇特的经历，准备再生动地转述给别的人听。他慢慢地喝着，回忆这些事情的方式如此容易，好像全是别人的故事。

他换了右手握住雪莉酒的瓶子，用拇指抹去商标上的薄霜。冰花不厌其烦，一次次向上生出纤细的叶片。梦醒时分的触觉在他的掌中轻微地弹动一下，与寒冷大相径庭，像一只燕子的复苏。电光石火间，他想起了那只手——记忆总是如此，喜欢在人们最需要的时候背叛它们，又在快要忘却的时候突然现身。现在他记起来了，那天确实下过雨。

荒岛附近的加盟国有许多考古学家慕名而来，称四百年以前这里发生过一桩离奇事件——所有的居民在一夜之间，不知出于什么理由，离开了他们的故土。在动身之前他们屠宰牲畜，拆卸房屋，带走了能带走的一切。

有人曾说这是神罚的结果，天上降下了火焰，把整个岛屿烧成了焦土。但那来源于古代学者的记载，带有浓厚宗教色彩的演绎。另一种观点认为这不过是一群居无定所的人来了又走，可对于前因后果却没有解释。十七年前有一个男人登报，声称他是岛屿先民的后代，他知道这一事件的真正谜底。他是一个骗子。

考古学家们在这里规划了发掘的范围，中心点是最早露出地表的一只牛角。中将库赞奉命来这里待上半日，彼时他隐约明白这种对丑闻的担忧，但直到现在也不想理解。天气很热，他和几个国家共同组织的考古队交接完工作，便站在远处看着那些巨大的坑洞。浅棕色的土地被烤得发烫，时而扬尘，其下浮现出数百具雪白的骸骨。

“太晒了。”有一个声音说。

库赞扭头看去，是斯摩格站在那里，准确地说，站在他身体投下的狭窄阴影里。刚刚说的话好像是一个委婉的解释。他的头发是纯白的，就像那些牛羊整洁的额骨，但皮肤此时在阳光下变得脆弱，均匀地泛着粉红。

“你去休息吧。可能会晒伤的。”库赞说，略微地偏转方向，好扩大一点那块阴影。

斯摩格沉默了一会儿，摘下帽子，用手背擦掉鬓角的汗水，犹豫片刻后干脆把帽子拿在手里。

“他们估计这个坑里一共有几百只动物。以牛为主，其次是山羊，还有一些马。也有狗。他们会推算这里的人口和发展状况，之类的，”他说，用手指了一下，“那个人告诉我的。”

“哦，很有趣。”中将诚恳地说。那些考古学家对他很冷淡，工作上的事只字未提。

他们又站了许久，在一旁看着那些忙碌的人，时不时有一具骨架被清理出来，或者一些已经褪去颜色的布片，铁和木质的犁，不甚精巧的马蹬。比起墓葬和因为天灾而毁灭的旧都市，这里只能被称作一座乱坟岗，人类生活过的痕迹少而杂乱，要解读它们无疑会更加困难。

然后他就站着睡着了。

直到皮肤上骤然的凉意惊醒了他，库赞还没有来得及看一眼天空，沉重的雨点就劈头盖脸地打了下来，好像有谁要向无穷的宇宙复仇，于是奋力凿开了天河。决堤似的对流雨冲刷长满地衣和风铃草的泥土，裹挟着沙砾涌向低处。那些拿着铁锹和手铲的学者立刻奔走起来，扯来防水布盖住发掘到一半的遗迹，让雨水汇聚在一起，流进排水渠。

对流雨只会持续大约几分钟，是来不及躲避的。况且考古队的平均身高决定了雨棚容不下库赞的个头。他不知道这场雨会让考古队停工多久，或许他们会到室内做其他的事吧。

“斯摩格，差不多该走了哦。”他转过头说。

“不，”斯摩格不看他的眼睛，而是直直地看着另一个方向，“他们发现了什么新的东西。”

他顺着他的目光看去，在泛白的雨帘之中，有四个人围在一起，其中一个还没来得及换上胶靴，裤腿沾满了泥水。老师模样的人在雨棚下，朝他们喊道：你们找到了什么？快点过来。

于是，那四个年轻人中的一个将那方形的物件揣进外套里，沿着探方之间的小道向他们走来。

“老师，是一个盒子，在坑壁里，雨水冲掉了上面的泥土，露出一个角来。原本上面好像还镶嵌了什么，我们没有找到。”她说，捧出了这个意外发现。

一个模样朴拙的盒子，质地像是金属的，不过已经被氧化得漆黑，只能从镶嵌用的金属圈看出它原本是银色的。变形的盒盖在边缘开了口，学生们似乎有意让老师来完成这项工作。库赞以为这里会有什么出乎意料的做法，但这个老头只是推了一下自己的眼镜，然后动作轻柔地掀开了盖子。

躺在里面的并非什么宝物（虽然他们也未曾期待过），只不过是一把燧石小刀。曾缠绕它的绳子稍一晃动便化作了齑粉，散落在盒中。

“看起来不像是当作工具使用的，甚至还是打制器物呢，这儿的人早就用上犁了。”另一个学生开口。其他人都赞同他的说法。

“对于礼仪道具，它又显得太简单了一些。”

“为什么放在盒子里呢？”起先拿着盒子的那位试图从另一个角度来寻找答案，于是他们七嘴八舌地开始了讨论，譬如它显然是主人没来得及带走的东西，就像那些破碎的衣服——不过，为什么它这么完好呢？从岛上一夜消失的居民们在临走前毁坏了一切建筑，他们在工作台上辛苦地辨认出了许多人为破坏的痕迹。

“是小孩子的东西吧。”斯摩格突然出声。

年轻的海兵让原本热烈的讨论冷却下来，其他人（包括库赞）都看向他，反倒让他不好意思起来：“我瞎说的。”

他们沉默了片刻，思考着这个门外汉猜想的可能。暴雨逐渐转成细雨，然后完全停止了。黄昏前的阳光已有了暗淡的迹象，不过足以照亮雨棚下的这张小桌，和匣中曾属于一个孩子的宝物和护身符。或许是有意留下的，或许是在匆忙中将它遗落了。现在，因为这场大雨，他们挖出了一把四百年前的燧石小刀，它仍然光亮、锋利，并且在一些信仰中护佑着谁的灵魂。

日落后，他们结束了这里的工作。踏上长长的浮板码头，走向停泊在远处的军舰。斯摩格亦步亦趋跟在他后面，为了追上他的步伐，脚步迈得轻而快。学生们的老师送了海兵一枚古旧的辅币，这种辅币曾在东海的许多岛屿流通，是他的个人收藏。天空冷却了，凝固成了整片蓝色，一轮小小的满月升起，散发出鱼鳞般淡淡的辉光。你要看看吗？斯摩格问。我们谁也不是东海人。库赞说。

罗杰是。斯摩格说。库赞被逗笑了，说：好的，也给我看看。

于是，斯摩格将那枚硬币放到了他手里。一枚在过去不值钱的铜币，上面雕着一只燕子。老师说，那时候的主币是用琥珀金制造的，他曾在三十年前发掘出了满满一口袋，如今都在博物馆和学校里用作研究，他们得想法子弄明白上面不同的头像都是谁。

“还给你。”翻来覆去地看了一会儿后，库赞把铜币摊在掌心。

斯摩格伸出自己苍白的手，落在那只古代的鸟儿上方。

这些回忆在库赞半梦半醒的时候降临，就像要重新赋予他失去的一些事物。在庞克哈萨德，流淌的岩浆就像地狱底部的河流，他和赤犬虽然在和彼此战斗，争夺的却是完全不同的东西，而萨卡斯基远比他更加渴望，以至于像是孤注一掷。他没了一条小腿和右手的触觉——就像他自己所说的那样，运气有时候很坏。在最后关头，他抽空想了一点毫无联系的事：那个孩子要怎么办呢？

落雷打断了他的思绪，从声音判断，距离很近。库赞看向窗外，不过多时，又一道闪电——仿佛为了回应他的等待——在一切幽暗的事物之间亮如白昼，利落地划过了夜空。


End file.
